Digimion Memorial Revolution 2
by Ceillising
Summary: A sequel to the sequel I made Digimon Memorial . This one's a lot shorter due to my rushness.


_**Episode 1 Suoh**_

You know the story: the five of us, Haruki, Icria, Kris, Raiden, and I, became the second generation of the legendary warriors. We defeated two of the four digimon demons, Lilithmon and Phelesmon. Defeating half the Demon Lords sounds like a good thing right? Well, the other two still lose in the digital world. For the past four years, they never showed up or show any signs of destructive activity. So we stopped going to the digital world, and continued with our own lives.

Most of the first generation legendary warriors are still in their last year of high school. As for the five of us, we've already graduated. Kris wanted to find a college in America and took off. Icria moved back to Kamakura and Haruki's busy studying at a nearby community college. I don't even want to mention Raiden.

We're no longer friendly to each other, or at least we don't communicate a lot. It seems that without Kris or Raiden, we're beginning to falling apart. Nothing's the same now, as if we're all complete strangers. For the best? I'm not really sure.

_**Episode 2 Icria**_

If you're here to ask about Haruki, forget it. Ask him yourself. There's one thing Suoh's right about though, we're individuals now. What am I doing for a living? Simple: training at the ninja academy. I even met an old friend, Kohana. I'm sure you all remember her from years ago.

Kris surprisingly came back for a month's visit. She forgot to ask for our numbers and addresses, so she thought she'll find me at the academy. Kris didn't change at all, still very talkative, but more mature. Turns out she has a job in Japan as a model, but she won't start until the end of the year. Kris continued to ask curiously about what happened while she was in America.

"Why aren't you working at the flower shop anymore?" Kris asked.

"I just didn't want to," I replied briefly.

"But now you're so far away from everyone else."

"So?"

"Where ARE the others working at?"

"Suoh repairs cars and Haruki has a part-time job at a cafe." Kris took a slip of her tea as I talked, hoping I would continue.

"What about Raiden?"

"Kris," I paused, knowing that she doesn't know what has happened these past months. "He's dead." Kris didn't say anything, as if she thought I was joking.

"He was hit by a car when it was going for his sister," I continued. "Raiden was in a comma for 3 weeks, and then died just two months ago."

"Oh." That's all Kris said. Her hands were trembling while holding onto her tea cup. Kris was drowning in her own thoughts for over ten minutes until she finally got up and left.

"I think I'll go give him a visit then," Kris stated.

"That's a good idea," I said and drove her to Raiden's grave.

_**Episode 3 Haruki**_

I don't understand why Icria is so mad at me. I just showed up one day and she acted like she never wanted to see me again. Maybe she thought I could have stopped Raiden's death somehow. I was right there after all…

All of us are going through our own lives. Even the digital world has been abandoned by its own heroes. I work at a café now, not far from "the" incident. Suoh works down the street repairing cars. Once in a while we talk, at least communicating more compared to the girls. In general, I miss the way it used to be. Now we're just boring college students spending every minute of our day working or studying. At least have a reunion?

Argh, I gotta find some way to apologize to Icria. Maybe I'll stop by Suoh later today for help.

_**Episode 4 Kris**_

Being back in my home country is the best! Plus, I got accepted into the University of Los Angeles, which is among the top 10 universities in the United States! Although I was hoping for more of a designing major, I ended up with being a model. Some random lady shows up at UCLA one day. I was just walking to my next class when she suddenly stops and stares at me. "My, my, you have a fine body," she remarked. "And your face is so smooth…Oh I love your hair!" And she just kept going on...and on...and on…

Being a model isn't that easy. The photographers are so picky about the clothes and how you pose. I mean seriously, no girl will ever do what I had to do, in public. But with great luck, I was transferred to the modeling agency in Japan! Seriously, I love America but Japan is where my friends are. So here I am, back in Japan, visiting Shinjuku for a couple of days.

The oddest thing happened a few days ago. My car's break suddenly felt a little stiff when I stopped by a red light. Without even thinking, I swooped into the nearest auto shop down the street. And boy did everything change from then on…

_**Episode 5 Death (Kohana)**_

Icria and I go back over fifteen years to when we first met. I was her only friend when she began to live in the academy, but soon enough my family moved out of the town. Before I left, I promised her I'd come back sometimes. When Raiden, my brother, wanted to enroll in the academy, it didn't look like Icria recognized me upon my visit. She too had changed so much over the years.

I was on my way walking back home from class when this dark blue Honda didn't stop at the light. Raiden was only a little farther behind me and knew that that car wasn't going to stop. I blinked once and was on the group with minor scratches the next moment. But Raiden, a few feet away, was covered in blood.

That was when a classmate, Haruki, ran up to Raiden and yelled for help. Suoh's shop was across the street and he came running down asking what happened. The car that hit Raiden was already gone down the road.

"Don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" Haruki yelled.

"Forget an ambulance, the hospital's just down the street," Icria sighed, suddenly appearing from the crowd. She carefully lifted him onto her back.

"Kohana," she said and glared at me. I was so shocked. I don't know if it was because she knew I was there without looking at me before or that the fact my brother just got hit by a car and is unconscious. But I understood what she meant and walked over, carrying a bit of Raiden's weight. Together we ran down to the hospital where Raiden laid unconscious for three weeks, and died.

At the funeral, Icria thought it was only fair to tell me about Raiden's adventures in the digital world, and the fact that it even existed. Then she showed me that world and it seems that Raiden's spirit still runs freely in the air around me. She brought me to Cherubimon, supposedly a god to the land, who then gave me the same strange figures that Icria had except in different colors. The feelings were so nice. I can feel Raiden's soul still inside the spirits; it warms my heart.

_**Episode 6 Repairs (Icria)**_

I drove my black Volvo down to Suoh's place as I do annually. At least we don't get into childish fights anymore. He tried to make small talk but failed. We haven't had a decent chat since Raiden was hit by a car.

"You can walk around ya know," Suoh said, careful in not mention Haruki in any way. "It's going to take at least two hours."

"I'm fine standing here," I replied contently while leaning on the car. Suoh shrugged and rolled back under the car. Then Haruki amazingly walked by since his classes just ended.

"Hey Suoh," Haruki called from the driveway. Suoh rolled out from underneath the car. "Can you help me with something? I need-" he paused when he saw me on the other side of the car.

"Oh, Icria," he said softly. I just nodded back.

"So…what did you need?" Suoh asked.

"Nevermind, it's not really important," Haruki continued. Then he too leaned on my car next to me. We had a long silence. We could only hear the crowd on the streets and Suoh's clanging with his tools.

"Icria," Haruki finally said. "You know I wasn't cheating on you."

"It's a little late," I stated briefly.

"Just so you know, I'm always available." He slipped me a folded sheet of torn paper into my hand. I read it. What else did I expect?

"Friday."

"Friday what?"

"Your last chance is on Friday." Haruki smiled.

"Thank you Icria," and kissed my cheek. Two hours passed like that and I drove home.

_**Episode 7 Reunion (Suoh)**_

I was about to take my lunch break when a shiny red Ferrari pulled over into the shop. You can't find many people in Japan with cars like that. I guess that explains why the driver herself was from America (but she spoke fluent Japanese!). She said her breaks were making weird noises so I took a look. It was nothing but a few screws loosening and only took a few minutes to repair. Without even telling her the price, she just stuck out her credit card as if money fell from the sky! I guess that's how rich and beautiful women are. Even my partner had to admit she was pretty smokin' and suggested that I should ask her out.

A girl like her wouldn't be looking for a guy like me is what my first reaction was, so I just slid her card into the register. My second thought came when I asked for her ID. She showed me her driver's license and the first thing I noticed was that she was shockingly the exact same age as I was. It didn't seem like a bad idea to go out in a date with her after all. Then I matched the credit card and the ID and felt so stupid now that I noticed the name.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. I didn't notice I was staring at the card for so long. I looked up to check her face again.

"Kris?" I said dumbfounded. It didn't look like she recognized me either.

"Um…yea," she weakly responded. "Look I don't have much time. I'm on my way to Kamakura to…"

"To visit Icria?" Suoh finished. "Relax she's not going to move even if you come back a hundred years later. Why don't you stay and hang around with me and Haruki for a bit?"

"Oh…Suoh!" Kris finally recognized. "…How did you get so tall?"

"I should ask why you have a red Ferrari, flashy clothing, and this credit card!" I joked and waved it around. We both chatted for a while, but Kris was really eager to go see Icria since she promised her goodies when she visited next time. She will return the next day though, and hopefully surprise Haruki too.

_**Episode 8 Dinner (Haruki)**_

Icria was probably unpleased to find me waiting outside her home in Kamakura. I just felt that I needed to escort her to dinner personally, even though its hours of driving. Sure enough she did give a heavy sigh when she left the house that afternoon.

It wasn't much. We dined at the cafe I work at and arranged a seat in a far corner for Suoh and Kris who wanted to spy on us. That night we were hoping for some changes. After half an hour of talking, I introduced my real purpose.

"Hime, are you still mad at me for that day?" I asked.

"I guess I just overreacted a bit," Icria shrugged. "A lot has happened…"

"Which is why I want to fix it."

"Our relationship?"

"Not just ours, everyone's. Look, Kris is back. We can all hang out together again. Even though Raiden's gone, we still have Kohana right? Please, just move back to Shinjuku."

"I'll think about it."

"Seriously, if it's because of me, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

With that the discussion ended. We were all happy that we even moved a step closer to rejoining our friendship. When we left the restaurant, Icria was pretty drunk (not enough to lose her mind though). I'd figure that it would be better if she stayed at my house that night. She was too drunk to even stop me from carrying her to my bedroom. Then I thought that was actually a good opportunity to influence her to come back to the group.

"Hime, let's make a deal," I said.

"Not again," Icria sighed. "You always win…"

"If you can walk out of this room by tomorrow morning you can do whatever you want," I began. "But if you can't, you definitely have to move back."

"That's simple. I'll just wait until you're asleep."

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you," I teased. "First of all, there's no way I'll fall sleep before you do; you're the one who's drunk. Second, the longer you're here, the better chance you'll get pregnant."

"What?...Oh no there is NO WAY I'm going to let you touch me!" she realized. Lesson is: people are generally more fragile when they're drunk. Did she ever make it out? Absolutely not.

_**Episode 9 Four Years Later (Kohana)**_

I was asked to join everyone for some afternoon tea. The only thing they forgot to mention was that it was going to be in the digital world. It felt...kind of creepy. There were little mushrooms, apparently called Mushroommon no surprise, running around the open grassland outside. In addition we are having tea in a tiny shop in the middle of nowhere.

It has been four years since they came to the digital world, or so they say. I was here just a month ago. Since I'm the newbie, they suggested that I practice with the "spirits". So while they were trying to teach me how to spirit evolve, Suoh told us a shocking story. For some reason he's the only person who knows that there is only one Demon Lord left.

"Did you really believe that the two most powerful Demon Lords would remain idle for four years?" Suoh sighed.

"Possibly if we left them alone," Haruki pointed out. He was right. It was we, the digidestineds, who decided to chase them down. More specifically, the OTHER digidestineds. According to everyone, they did allow the previous digidestineds to play around with the spirits whenever they wanted. Who've knew that they annihilated a Demon Lord during that time?

"Takuya said it was nothing," Suoh continued. "After all, they are a bit more experienced than we are with Susanoomon and everything. It only took them two tries to defeat Callismon." Callismon was more of a bodyguard to the strongest Demon Lord. He did not have a special attack like Lilithmon or Phelesmon, only a really tough body with huge claws and a steel cannon.

It's better I guess; less work for us. Now there's only one Demon Lord left. By the way, spirit evolving is actually pretty hard. I couldn't do it the first day. I mean really, making your fractal code come out of your hand is like forcing yourself to bleed and then sucking it back up.

_**Episode 10 Developing**_

Life in Japan (Kris)

So Icria came back to Shinjuku and together we taught Kohana how to spirit evolve…which failed epically. But you have to admit, it is kind of hard. Remember the first time we spirit evolved? Yeah, didn't happen until we were about to get creamed. Maybe that's all Kohana needs.

No sign of evil approaching, so we're in no hurry to defeat the last Demon Lord wherever his sorry ass is hiding. Meanwhile, my first day at Japan's modeling studio was yesterday. To make it even better I hired Icria as my bodyguard! HAHA! Those other models will be so jealous to know that a girl can beat up their bodyguards anytime! Sure enough one of them snobs challenged me this afternoon and Icria knocked down her bodyguard in one move without looking.

In conclusion, we're all finally together, beginning our adventures once again…more like completing them…

-----

(Suoh)

None of us really expected a change in spiritual form. However if you use Kouichi for example, you could say it would make sense to not see Sealsdramon anymore but instead, a feminine version of the spirits of wood and steel, QueenChessmon. Her body is completely armored with steel topped with pink and gold accessories. Her sword especially, is at least 4 times bigger than Koorimon's.

It started when we were being chased by a mob of angry villagers, claiming that we were allies of the Demon Lord. None of us wanted to hurt them, but we didn't have much of a choice when we reached a dead end. We were thinking about flying our way out, but they were throwing stuff off the buildings too! Instead, Kohana decided to give it a shot and now look at who can use her spirit! All we need now is a little more practice and then we're off to hunt down the Demon Lord.

_**Episode 11 Secret Search **_

(Haruki)

It's been almost three weeks since Kohana discovered her spirit form. She has gotten better since and we think it's alright to go ahead and hunt for the Demon Lord. We revisited many areas that we traveled years ago and again, occasionally brought the other kids along. It's true; the Demon Lord has been idle all this time because nobody seems to care about the fact that he…I should say IT is still alive. We've encountered minor troubles such as stopping thieves on the street or helping kids get their ball out of the tree.

But there was this one place. Suoh considered it another minor trouble, but I say otherwise. After all, I do have a better sense. It was a bunch of gangsters that attacked a small town every so often and destroyed their things. Although we scared them off, I believe there was a motive behind their doing. Perhaps they were looking for something or taking revenge. The town's people said there was no reason they can think of, but I surely have that feeling that they do know. In addition, there was some strange vibe in that town. Maybe I should go recheck that area later.

---

(Icria)

Haruki told me to come with him since Suoh wouldn't believe him and Kris is busy (I don't see how I'm not busy if I have to be wherever Kris is). But she suggested that I go and Kohana will take my place. So we returned to that old town. Nothing changed other than the fact that the gangsters aren't there anymore. For hours we walked until Haruki felt something strange. Although it seems like the stupidest strategy ever, I trust his senses.

He did get a strong feeling when we reached near the center of the town. It was too strong actually because I could feel a little bit too. The center of the town was actually a small factory that generated electricity. They didn't let us in so we snuck in around a back door. Overtime I learned something about my spirits. Back then Lobomon and Lowemon were showing me vision for a reason, mainly because they have visited the same area before or something similar occurred. When we got into the building, this time I saw core of the factory, a very bright and monumental amount of fractal code.

This had to be what we were feeling. When we got to that area, it seemed strong enough to wipe out our own fractal code that kept us physically there in the digital world. This had to be what that group of gangsters was after. Now we just have to figure out who hired them.

_**Episode 12 Source (Kohana)**_

We've faced many situations like that one many times. A few weeks passed before we got a hold of any decent information. I don't' know if you were to consider this a lucky or unlucky event, but our enemy showed up for us. Like Phelesmon in the past, this one didn't want to fight. Eager for action, Suoh and Icria once again jumped out to attack without a second thought, using the same strategy as before without physically summoning Susanoomon. In situations like this the three of us figured that it's best to leave Suoh and Icria to do whatever they want.

His colorful cloths waved elegantly in the wind, confusing both Aeromon and Diosmon. His attacks are like a dance, and like every dance, there is a style and pattern. Confuse, dodge and attack; that's what I saw, but it was too late for they got hit again before I could warn them. I could tell Icria could somewhat see this too. She got closer to Diosmon until they were back to back.

"What are you thinking?" Diosmon asked while trying to focus on the location of the enemy.

"I think I figured it out," Aeromon responded. "Moonlight's Shadow!" (duplicates appear)

Later on, Icria told me that he was using the pattern: hide behind cloth, run behind while distracted, attack from behind, and then move to the next person. If she was close to Diosmon he can't attack from behind, which only leaves the sides or from above.

Now the sides are covered thanks to her duplicates, so that only leaves from above. Sure enough the enemy did show up from above and Diosmon gave him a direct hit before he would run again. However, he was only injured slightly.

"That was beautiful," he commented. He didn't bother attacking anymore. "I didn't expect any less from the Legendary Warriors. Your attacks could use a little tweeting though…Hmm… To think that my allies were defeated by you kids years ago…oh such a tragedy."

"What is he, an actor?" Kris groaned.

"No, in fact," he responded. None of us expected that. "I'm just Matadormon, the one who shall destroy you all. But now we shall not draw swords for the sun is departing and night has yet to cover us in darkness. I bid you all farewell."

….Really now? What kind of a Digimon is this freak?

"Running away now?" Diosmon scoffed. "And you call yourself a Demon Lord?" Matadormon didn't respond. Instead he quickly launched a dark energy ball at him. Aeromon used herself as a shield. It didn't hurt, but the energy sucks out all the data out of the one it hits. In an instant, Icria turned back into herself and fainted.

"No worries, we will meet again. If not then I would have no intention of sparing your friend there." That was true. The attack should've devoured Icria completely since data is what made up our own existence. With that spoken he bowed and disappeared.

_**Episode 13 A Change? (Kris)**_

We took Icria home to rest. I don't understand why loves to use herself as a shield so much. It's not like she's invincible or even more durable than we are. She did it when we attacked Lilithmon, Phelesmon, and now Matadormon too! She woke up a few hours later, thinking it was only a dream. More importantly, I wonder why Matadormon even bothered to spare us. That's nothing compared to Lilthmon and Phelesmon who used us as puppets for fun (and Callismon according to the other group).

I know this is crazy, but the thought has been killing me and I wanted to know so badly. Honestly, I don't' think Matadormon is that much of a bad person. If I told anyone else this they would think I'm psycho. So I went to look for Matadormon on my own without the others knowing. Don't worry I went in Pussiancemon form just in case. Definitely wasn't hard. In fact, he even invited me to his hideout. He seemed busy with his oil…painting… Seriously now, what kind of evil villain is this dude!?

"Why are you here child?" he asked still with eyes shifting between the still life and his canvas board.

"Umm…" I stumbled. "I want to know what your intention is. I can tell you're not much of a villain, so why are you still acting like one?"

"Is there a reason why you are so desperate to know? As a legendary warrior, isn't it your duty to stop chaos regardless of the initial motives?" I didn't know how to respond. It was quiet for a moment, and then he placed his palette on a table nearby. Finally he looked at me.

"Stopping chaos doesn't mean that there's only one solution: annihilation," I spoke.

"But sometimes it does," he objected. "If thou really want to know then lend me your ears and I shall tell." He waved his hand towards the couch as I made my way to the comfortable seat. "I know you have heard of the legendary tale of the great Lucemon. But, you were taught from the perspective of the Great Angels. I shall tell you the same story in Lucemon's perspective. It is true that Lucemon was once the balance of dark and light, but it is not Lucemon that started the war.

"It was Cherubimon. Thou were jealous of the popularity of Ophanimon and Seraphimon and Lucemon could see this immediately. Thus, he gave him power. With it, Cherubimon backstabbed them and stuck at Seraphimon. Meanwhile, Ophanimon did her best to stop Cherubimon, but she could not be compared to Lucemon. That was when you kids came in and sent off Lucemon. Lucemon did love you all. He loved everyone in the digital world and to think he was slain by his own comrades! You all walk with your hands stained with blood through the joyful crowds on the street, not thinking about what thou have done for you.

"But Ophanimon and Seraphimon did not do wrong. No one can question these honorable angels. Lucemon was quite ambitious and had to be stopped. Though murder, like what you say child, is not what I would agree on. But Seraphimon said he was ambitious, and Seraphimon is an honorable man. I shift to neither sides of their beliefs, but both as a whole. I was loyal to Lucemon for he was my master, my best friend, and I was his most trusted servant. I could not tell him this nor the other Demon Lords for it would've ruined my loyalty. I do believe in the Great Angels, especially Seraphimon and Seraphimon said Luecmon was ambitious, for Seraphimon is an honorable man."

Really this guy doesn't stop talking…but I think he has a good point here. He neither wants to destroy nor preserve the digital world. Sounds like he's a bit confused himself, but as I see it he's actually looking for revenge but does not want to admit it. So I left his hideout peacefully and thought about the possible solutions on my own. I have to somehow prove to him that annihilation is not the only solution.

_**Episode 14 The Secret (Suoh)**_

Kris admitted her stupid decision to me a few days later but told me to keep it a secret. As convincing as she sounds in finding an alternative solution, I don't buy it. A Demon Lord is a Demon Lord right? What is evil will always be evil. Perhaps the only reason Matadormon spared us is because he's waiting for the right moment so can nail our heads fresh on his lovely wall next to his oil paintings. I'm sure the others would agree with me.

Today is Kris's day off; she went to check out the pet store that Kohana works at. Meanwhile Icria stopped by my auto shop.

"Suoh, did Kris tell you anything?" she asked.

"Nothing important if that's what you're thinking," I responded, hiding our early conversation. She just looked at me as if she was checking to see if I was telling a lie or not.

"By her expression I can tell she's thinking really hard about something and I know it's not work related."

I just shrugged and went back to work. Icria seemed to give up too, thinking that it's not a big deal. It would be pointless even if I did tell her. We all know that annihilation is the only solution.

Then she went down the street to ask Haruki. He offered to observe her for a few days and see what he thinks. Secretly Icria already had a hidden camera on her and showed it to him. Haruki too think something is wrong.

"She's not even paying attention," Haruki observed. "And she's mumbling to herself a lot too."

"My point exactly," Icria confirmed. After that suddenly everyone targeted on me. I was never good at keeping secrets…

_**Episode 15 Yes or No (Icria)**_

After asking Haruki, I went back to Suoh immediately. This is just too obvious.

"Why don't you ask Kris yourself?" Suoh sighed. At first I was about to threaten him as usual but I knew he wasn't going to say it regardless.

"Because you owe me anyways," I spoke. "I saved your life for the second time." It seemed reasonable enough; a small price to pay.

"Fine," he gave in. "Kris believes there's another way to defeat Matadormon without killing him like the rest of the Demon Lords." (not exactly breaking the secret)

"Wow…but…why?"

"I don't know, but it's ridiculous right?"

"…Not necessarily…" Suoh gave me a weird look.

"Don't' tell me you actually believe that there's another solution too."

"You're good in tactics, Suoh. You tell me," I replied. "There's always more than one solution to everything."

"Yeah, the other solution is letting him live and kill us."

"Say, do you remember the history of the United States?"

"Of course. Why?"

"That essay we wrote: was the killing of Native Americans necessary to ensure human progress? You said no. Why did you say no to that if you're saying yes now? Suoh, we're in the exactly same situation. Do you think it's right to kill Matadormon to ensure the safety of the digital world?"

He didn't respond. I guess he was taking some time to rethink the essay he wrote 2 years ago. So I left him to be.

"You know," I concluded. "You were the one who said from the very beginning that Digimon have hearts just like us." I started for the door but then he stopped me.

"What about you, Icria?" he asked. "You answered yes for that essay."

"Hey, you're the boss." I laughed and went out the open garage.

_**Episode 16 Not Yet Dead (Kohana)**_

When Kris was visiting the pet shop I work at, she asked me a rather strange question. I didn't know which answer was best for her situation so I simply said whichever one feels right for her. It wasn't until a few days later that I knew what she was implying. We faced Matadormon again after several days of extreme training. Matadormon didn't look like he wanted to fight and neither did Kris. In the end we were effortlessly defeated again.

"Did you seek a solution yet?" Matadormon asked.

"…No…" Kris weakly replied.

"Then it's inevitable. Either one of us must be destroyed." Everyone took it the wrong way and immediately attacked again. I was too busy concentrating on Matadormon that I didn't realize Kris still standing where she was a moment ago. In addition, Suoh and Icria went missing…again. So in conclusion it was only me and Haruki attacking…great.

A bright flash occurred as quickly as a blink. We were surprised to see that Matadormon had been hit by an unknown force. It wasn't really an unknown source; it was Susanoomon.

"Stop it guys!" Kris yelled."He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"It's the only way," Suoh replied. Kris knew from the beginning that that's what Suoh believed in and nothing was going to change his mind.

"Icria?"

"I'm with whatever Suoh says," she stated briefly. Then they continued the battle, being able to injure Matadormon several times. I guess that hard training really helped. It looked like the end for Matadormon for a moment. However at the same time, Kris was getting furious.

"Can't you guys just open your eyes!?"" she screamed. They both stopped fighting. "It doesn't have to end this way!"

"I'm sorry Kris," Susanoomon said as one. "It does." It pulled out the golden bow from behind its back and prepared to shoot at Matadormon. The light arrow swiftly ripped through his body; that was the end.

Or so we thought it was. Something launched back at Susanoomon almost a full minute after that shot. It was too fast to see but strong enough to send Suoh and Icria back to their human form. We made sure they were ok.

"Icria, are you still alive?" Haruki joked. She didn't laugh and instead got up instantly with a shocking look on her face.

"Suoh!" she cried. Suoh was by my side and he was barely conscious.

"I…I…I didn't…" Icria stumbled. "I was too busy looking at Kris that I didn't see that coming and before I could turn around Suoh took the full hit!" She was so shocked that she couldn't move. But there was a bigger problem: How did Matadormon survive that hit?

Technically he didn't, but from the power of digivolution, the vast amount of energy was able to restore his data. He is now GranDracmon.

_**Episode 17 GranDracmon (Haruki)**_

GranDracmon is a nasty devil. Phelesmon was literally the devil himself but GranDracmon was like hell. He had four legs and two disgusting mouths with sharp teeth that were ready to eat you any moment. On top of that were the normal one headed and two armed human with bat-like wings.

"I gave you the chance," he spoke. "But it looks like it's my win again." He lifted his hand and straightened his arm. At the same time Icria's body immediately stood up and started walking towards him. I tried to stop her but she was moving uncontrollably.

"Let her go GranDracmon," Kris yelled. "You're doing no better than they are."

"This is reality child," he stated. "One of us has to vanquish." GranDracmon clenched his hands into a fist as Icria's hands began to insert pressure around her own neck. She's going to die.

"That's enough!" I yelled and started to try to release Icria's hands from her neck. Before I could move another inch, my feet started to feel numb. Then suddenly the rest of my body was covered in ice that seemed impossible to break. Being the legendary warrior of ice I could usually break ice easily, but not this time. Only my head was free from this strange element.

"Can't…breathe," Icria gasped.

"Sorry I couldn't help," I sighed and kissed her on the cheek as far as my head could reach. "I know Kris will get us out."

The last victim was Kohana. She didn't attack at all, not even as GranDracmon approached her. Instead she was still desperately trying to wake up Suoh who had already fallen into a deep sleep. Kris stood by her strongly.

"This is the end," he stated. Kohana felt a sharp pulse from her heart and then immediately began attacking Kris. GranDracmon has begun taking over Kohana's body too. You can tell she knew this was coming. Kris dodged it early before and evolved into Pussiancemon. However she didn't attack. Instead she swiftly took everyone and teleported away from the battlefield and eventually back home.

We didn't say anything until the next morning when Suoh woke up and demanded the details. You have to admit that battle was tragic. All of us almost got killed.

"I'm so sorry Suoh," said Icria.

"Hey we never agreed that you were responsible for being the shield of Susanoomon," Suoh pointed out. "Besides we're even now so no more threats." It made Icria laugh a little.

"So what are we going to do about the new guy?" I asked.

"See, this is exactly why we should've gone with my idea!" Kris shouted. She was actually silent all morning until then. "If we didn't have to kill him then he wouldn't have to kill us, and obviously we're no match for him so everyone just ends up getting injured again."

"That's why there's training," Suoh concluded.

"It's always training! Suoh, we HAVE a limit. Susanoomon isn't God, ok? Susanoomon is not superior to everything in the digital world. Now GranDracmon is at his peak so what do you think we should do now? I know, why don't we all just head back out there and let him control us so we can go jump off a cliff and die happily?"

"Then we'll do it your way." Kris didn't expect that.

"…what?"

"You think there's another way then prove it. What should we do?"

"I'm…still thinking."

"That's what I thought," Suoh sighed. "We don't have the rest of our lives to solve this. You better think of one fast."

_**Episode 18 Philosophies (Kris)**_

I tried rethinking similar situations in the past. The closest thing I could come up with is the animation, Avatar where the kid takes away the villain's powers instead of killing him like everyone else told him to do. Yeah right, like we can suck away a Digimon's power just like that. It's a tough situation and I seriously can't think of anything. Matadormon, well GranDracmon now, really isn't a bad guy. He's just influenced by evil. Plus he too is in the same situation. It's not like he wants to kill any of us but what choice does he have?

Suoh gave me a three days worth of thinking time before we would use Susanoomon again. Neither Haruki nor Icria would take sides so I relied on Kohana. I know it's not nice to use her fragileness but she's my only hope.

"Kris I think," she said in her soft voice. "That if you believe so much that there is a way to save Matadormon, then the answer lies within you." Great more philosophy stuff…

"I really can't think of anything Kohana," I sighed.

"I'm serious. The reason why you believe in another solution is because you know for a fact that there is another solution." I guess she does have a point.

_**Episode 19 To The Battlefield (Kohana)**_

Although I gave all the advice I could to Kris, her final decision was…unexpected.

"Today's the day Kris," said Suoh as we walked towards the living room of Kris's massive apartment. "So what's your idea?"

"Your way," she replied briefly.

"You gave up?"

"No, I think the best way is to go with your way." Nobody really sees what Kris is aiming for, but I know. She wants to go with nature and maybe at the right moment she'll be able to make the right decision. That's all she's hoping for. But honestly, it's a risky decision too.

"Kohana," Icria whispered.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What exactly did you tell Kris?"

"The same stuff you told me many years ago."

"I thought Kris was smart enough to know common sense."

"Don't worry she does. Sometimes people just need a reminder." Unlike everyone else, Icria is amazingly calm. She doesn't show a hint of fear or even nervousness. The guilt from the last battle faded away too. It might be a crazy thought, but Icria might have thought of a solution herself and is waiting for the right moment to use the plan.

_Episode 20 New Plan (Suoh)_

We showed up prepared, all of us merged to form Susanoomon. Once again GranDracmon willingly showed up to fight. Neither his crystallization nor hypnotic ability worked on us. (That was a relief) We seemed to be at equal strength until we got knocked down badly several times minutes after. He's still too strong for us and maybe we might never, after all, defeat him.

We lost again and he didn't seem satisfied enough with his victory. GranDracmon was about to annihilate us quickly so that we don't feel the pain. This was the end. We didn't run or squirm, just laid there waiting.

"Just do what I taught you," Icria whispered from afar.

"Good luck, Hime," Haruki responded. Icria's probably doing something stupid again that I didn't know about. She quickly flipped herself on her feet and ran towards GranDracmon. She jumped randomly between the trees to hide herself more and with extreme luck, GranDracmon missed every shot. Icria did something really unexpected. She launched herself high in the air to about half of GranDracmon's height (GranDracmon is about 100ft tall) and somehow threw the spirits of light at him like a giant arrow. It was really strong, strong enough to blind the world for a few seconds and to injure GranDracmon deeply. At that moment, Icria took a fraction of his fractal code and some of the darkness in his soul was absorbed by the spirits of darkness.

That basically took up all her energy and now she literally can't fight with only overpowered spirits of darkness. GranDracmon was about to strike.

_**Episode 21 Kill (Icria)**_

Although done slowly, GranDracmon didn't hesitate to kill me. This death was different from the last because in reality humans are just as fragile as a simple Microsoft Word document. We can neither bleed to death nor die from injuries, but if in any way our data was erased, it's over.

But this was one of those moments where you don't think about that. It's one of those moments when death doesn't matter and you could accept it if it came. Sadly, I couldn't do that because it wasn't the plane.

"Do you really want to kill me?" I asked. "If Kris's theory is correct then you would have no reason to." GranDracmon ingjured the statement and forcefully ripped out the spirit of darkness from my visible fractal code as a threat to shut up. Behind me, Suoh tried to call for back up but I told him to stay back.

"I guess that's a yes," I continued. "So do it." Immediately GranDracmon gripped onto my fractal code and was about to pull it out. Something stopped him.

"If you kill her then Kris goes too!" Haruki reacted. He had a sharp pocketknife to her neck. In his eyes you can tell that he wasn't kidding.

_**Episode 22 The Real Plan (Haruki)**_

"I'm sorry Kris, but It'll work I promise," I assured her earlier. She looked as if she didn't believe me but still failed to come up with a plan of her own.

"It's alright, I understand." Kris whispered back. "You think that GranDracmon's weakness is me right? Because I was somewhat able to find his soft side?"

"You won't die, but Icria will if we don't act."

"I know. She's always like that, but that's what you like about her huh?" I sighed.

"I don't enjoy it, but it's the only thing I can't stop her from doing."

By some miracle the plan worked; GranDracmon did not attack. During that brief pause, QueenChessmon swooped in quickly and took back the spirits from GranDracmon. He saw that we were still fighting and proceeded to torture Icria. I pulled the knife closer to Kris so that it touched her skin. A small amount of blood trickled down her neck as she screamed. GranDracmon stopped again. QueenChessmon halted next to Suoh who also did not know about the plan. They both waited for the next move.

"Why would you destroy your own comrade?" GranDracmon asked.

"To do our job," Icria responded. She sounded as if she was traumatized. "War is a terrible thing, so why don't we just put everything down and have… a nice…peaceful…" Icria didn't finish her statement before she collapsed.

"What she means is," I continued. "That fighting isn't the only option. You proved to us that you didn't want this from the way you protected Kris. None of us should have to risk his or her life for something that can be easily discussed."

"Then," Grandracmon reconsidered. "Maybe if you put down that knife we can have this rendezvous." I gave a heavy sigh, dropped my knife and ran to Icria.

"It worked!" I whispered in her ear.

"But why did it have to take so long," she sighed. Kohana came and gave Icria back the spirits. Then she proceeded to rant.

"I can't believe you played round with Kris like that!" Kohana shouted.

"She said it was ok," I shrugged, but I can tell she was still furious.

"It's alright," Kris responded as she wiped off the drop of blood from her neck. "But someone should really give a call to the angels before we arrive."

_**Episode 23 Rendezvous (Kris)**_

They were really furious when they saw us coming through the gates with GranDracmon behind us. Seraphimon was the first to open his mouth.

"For what reason do you have to bring darkness into our majestic palace!?" he roared. Since it was originally my plan, I had to explain the situation full of detail. They gave up trying to argue and led us into their conference room where other Digimon of high ranks sat patiently. There were Sovereigns and Royal Knights gazing among us.

After a long discussion and many democratic votes, we settled (yes the legendary warriors have a voice in the court) on a few laws. There were too many to list for many opinions and stereotypes about the darkness have been reconsidered. The only ones I can remember were:

GranDracmon can remain if and only if he inflicts no harm to the digital world.

If the digital world is ever corrupted by darkness, GranDracmon is held responsible for bringing balance again.

In other words, GranDracmon had taken the role of the former Lucemon and was very pleased. We were standing outside in the great angel's courtyard while the laws were being published.

"Kris, are you ready?" Suoh asked.

"Oh, of course!" I responded, almost forgetting one last important thing. The laws would only pass if GranDracmon had an equal concentration of light and darkness. If we inflicted enough damage on GranDracmon, he would be out of his corrupted mode. He didn't care; a little pain for his dream to come true was an easy payment. One final blow from Susanoomon finished that job quickly. Sangloupmon, now a wolf-like, adult level Digimon with sharp blades, thanked all of us for fulfilling his dream in the most unexpected way. He never did have any trouble doing his new job and later on the Great Angels and the rest of the council didn't regret hiring him. That basically concluded our journey.

_**Episode 24 The Future (Kohana)**_

It wasn't exactly the end of our digital adventures. Sangloupmon gave us the power to decide the next digiestineds anytime before our death. We all agreed that they will be our future children.

We are now graduated students, moving on with our lives. Kris continued as a model and became well-known worldwide. Icria held her own acrobatic show which eventually became the number one must-watch entertainment in Japan. She generously accepted students from the Ninja Academy that is now ran by me. Haruki became a doctor and Suoh strangely worked as a pilot and sometimes even fixed airplanes with unusual problems.

Icria was already pregnant when we were still fighting GranDracmon, but she didn't say anything. Kris could see immediately that she was more sick than usual and forced her to admit it. I think that surprised us the most was not the upcoming baby but the fact that Haruki and Icria were already engaged and didn't tell us! Later on, Koji and Zoe got married (what a confusing relationship). We all did eventually. Although many mistakes were made, our children became excellent successors. After all, practice does make perfect.

_**Episode 25 The End **_

A group of young children huddled closely on the wide grassland. They were strong and fearless, letting destinies rule their future.

"Let's go over in that direction," one of the boys decided. "I bet there's a lot of stuff in that area."

"Hey, you can't decide for us," another one replied. "It's quite obvious that there are more Digimon in that direction."

"Well my dad was the leader of the first digidestined group so I think I should be able to decide," he stated proudly. Half of the team was ignoring their usual dispute.

"Like any of us really cares about that," the other boy continued. "At least my dad defeated all the Demon Lords-"

"And my mother can really beat them both up but who gives a-"

"Ceilli that's enough," said her twin brother. However she resumed her rant.

"Let's face it. Not all sixteen of us can become the twelve legendary warriors. Everyone will just have to work hard to earn it, regardless of their parent's previous role."

The Great Celestial Angels, however, did intend for all sixteen of the descendants to participate. They were each given a unique Digimon to train with until the time comes to decide on the next wielders of the legendary spirits. The ones who will not receive a legendary spirit will still, in a way, provide support for the digital world.

"Then I say we should have another battle!" Everyone groaned, but the boy accepted as usual.

"We're never going to get anywhere," a girl sighed.

"I wish I was home studying," another boy moaned.

"You guys are only in middle school. You don't need to study," one girl responded.

"Well if I want to get into a good medical school like my dad I'll need to."

"You'll do fine without your textbook for a few hours," his sister assured. Then a woman appeared from behind them.

"Hey, you kids are still here?" she asked.

"Suzaku and Toshihiro are fighting again," her daughter responded. The mother shrugs.

"Well, I bought some snacks in case you guys get hungry."

"But we just ate lunch."

"It's for after the training. Trust me sweetie you'll be hungry by then." They wondered what she meant by the training. "Oh yea I forgot to tell you. Auntie Icria and Uncle Suoh are going to help you guys with your Digimon business today."

"That's right," a voice responded from behind. "I want to see all those digivices in the air, now!" The kids immediately did as they were told. Everyone in town knew that the Minamoto family was a master in martial arts.

"What's this? Another fight?" Suoh asked.

"Toshihiro started it," Suzaku replied.

"I told you it's not about who started it but how you deal with it," his father sighed. "How many times do I have to tell both of you this?"

"Cool it Suoh," Icria responded. "Kids will always be kids." Then she moved him into a private conversation.

"Just look at them," she stated. "They're just like us when we were little. If you have to keep restricting them from their nature they'll never learn properly."

"I guess so," Suoh shrugged. They continued their strict training. "Okay listen up everyone. Nobody is allowed to leave the digital world until he or she can digivolve their Digimon, understood?"

"Wow, that's so harsh Suoh," Kris laughed.

"That's easy, I'll be the first one to do that," Toshihiro stated. "Let's go Tsunomon!" They ran off in the direction he pointed to earlier.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that," Suzaku yelled. He and his Digimon ran off in the opposite direction. The rest of the children followed either one of them.

"Oh, Ceilli, Kosuke," Icria called. The two little twins stopped. "Make sure neither of them gets in trouble. Since both of you are the oldest you should be able to take that responsibility."

"Yes mother," they both replied and ran off in different directions.

"Do you think all of them can really do it?" Kris asked.

"Maybe," Suoh responded. "If they can all work hard and make the right decisions, they will definitely become our little digidestineds."

"Not just ours," Icria corrected. "They would be the saviors of both worlds."

The End


End file.
